The gothe and the ghost
by emily phantom
Summary: Sam e new girl in Amity park . Didn't know how unlucky she was until she met the famous ghost prince Danny phantom.
1. Chapter 1

**Danny phantom**

**The goth and the ghost**

**Chapter 1**

**Sam (p.o.v)**

My life in LA wasn't that great .I didn't have any friends and I had been bullied by everyone at school .My parents are always gone .And I have been always alone .Until yesterday .I woke up by the voice of my mother "rise and shine Sammy. We're back and we have a good news for you " . I heard my mother yelling .I didn't give response her until she took the blanket of me ."what do you want now ?" I asked her not caring what she want to say. "we're moving to Amity park " my mom yelled excitedly . At that moment my eyes opened wide "what!? but we can't move I mean I don't like it hear but I lived her since I was born" I yelled at them . "I didn't came here to ask you I came here to tell you to package your things cause we're moving tomorrow so you have the whole day to package your room" . My mom said then she left my room .

I'm so bored . We were on our way to that so called Amity park . It's had been about six hour until we finally arrived to our new house . The first thing that I realized was the people were running everywhere and they were yelling "GHOSTS". I think after all it will not be that bad being here.

**Author note : hey it's my first fanfic so be nice and please no flames . it's short but the next chapter will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Danny Phantom**

**The goth and the ghost**

**Chapter 2**

**Sam (p.o.v)**

**Disavow : I don't own Danny phantom.**

"Shin and rise Sammy . You don't want to be late at your first day in Casper high "Said my mother as she opened the curtains. "Leave me alone we came yesterday and I'm tired "I said in a low voice . "That's a crap . come on .Get .Up .Now" She said as she tried to pull the blanket off me. But I didn't let go of the blanket. But at last she won the battle ."Okay fine " I shouted at her ten I pushed her out of my room. I took a shower and brash my teeth then I got dressed and got down the stairs . I grabbed an apple then I walked out of the house to the street of Amity park . On my way to the school I came by an old house . It has a sign said 'Fenton work'. I didn't pay attention to the rode cause I hit some one and I fall to the ground . "sorry" I looked up to find an African American boy seem like around my age. " Let me help you " he said as he gave me his hand . I grabbed it and he helped me up . "It's okay . You don't have to say sorry am the one who didn't pay attention to the rode" I said to him as I dusted my self. "Are you new here ? It's the first time I see you here." He said to me as we continued our way "Yes. We came here yesterday. Are you going to Casper high? Cause I don't know the way " I asked him and he nodded ." I didn't know your name yet. I'm Tucker Foley. And you? " " I'm Sam . Sam Manson . Don't you ever call me by my full name or I'll kick your ass" he laughed at me and then we arrived to Casper high "I'll show you to the office" he told me as we entered the school. He showed me to the office and he waited me till I'm done . I went to my locker .I put my things in it and I went to my home room witch was with Mr. Lancer . The final bell rang .I went to home with Tucker. He said good bye when he arrived home and continued my way home. At that night I couldn't sleep. I looked at the clock It was 3:00 in the morning. And then I decided to go for a walk. I went to the park and then I heard a loud crash. I ran to where the voice came from and I found a boy with snow white hair and green eyes. I was surprised not because his eyes was glowing but because he was flying .He was shooting at the trees and that made me mad . Ghost or not he has no right to shot at the poor trees. And then and there I did a very stupid thing " hey you" I shouted and he turn around so he was facing me. " yes you .Who gave you the right to shoot at the poor trees" he just stair at me like I was crazy or something and then he vanished and then he appeared behind me . He put his hand around my waist and he whispered "it's so dangerous out at this time. Specially when I'm around" he said in a very low and sadistic voice. Then he turned me so I was facing him. Then he pressed his lips to mine.

**Author note : Hey everyone so this is chapter 2 . If you have any ideas for the story just tell me and please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Danny phantom **

**The Goth and the ghost**

**Chapter 3**

**Sam :(p.o.v).**

"_It's so dangerous out at this time. Specially when I'm around" he in a very low and sadistic voice. Then he turned me around so I was facing him then he pressed his lips to mine._

I froze at my place. I was so scared that if I push him he will kill me .And at the same time couldn't let him just kiss me . I didn't know what to do. I lost in my thought that I didn't even noticed that the was gone.

At last I came back to reality and noticed he was gone. I ran back home as fast as I can .

"hey tucker. How are today" I asked tucker who was waiting for me beside my locker . " fine and you" he asked me back "like you can see very well" .

"hey tuck I wanted to ask you something "I said to him when we were on our way to our home room. "sure .what is it?"

"do you really believe that Amity park is haunted ?" .

"Huh . Sam? Do you watch the news? Amity park is the most hunted city in the world "

"So .Do you know that ghost with green eyes and white hair? "

"y-you mean the g-ghost p-prince. He's the most power full ghost . He's even stronger than his father . the ghost king Plasmuis "

He looked at me then he opened his mouth "why?" he asked me curiosity "nothing" I side not looking at him. I left my head up to look at him "just wondering ".

Then we entered to our class"

"bye tucker". I was on my way home .Thinking about what tucker said when I felt the temperature dropped . I stopped and looked around. I felt like there's someone watching me. I turned to see if there was anyone behind.

I turned back to my way when I saw **HIM.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Danny phantom **

**The Goth and the ghost**

**Chapter 4**

**Sam: (p.o.v).**

**There right in front of me the ghost prince ''Danny phantom''.**

"**p-phantom ? what do you want". I asked in a very low voice. **

" **Oh Sammy . why didn't you just ask me? " He asked me pretending to be hurt ."A-ask you what?" "why didn't you told me that you're want to know about me . you could've asked" . **

**Then I it hit me "You've been spying on me?" **

"**yeah all the time . even in the bathroom" he whispered the last part . I felt my face burned .**

**And then I felt so angry and I didn't control my self "HOW DEAR YOU" I yelled on him and tried to slap him but he caught my hand . Then he face changed to very angry "DON'T YOU ****EVER**** TRY TO SLAP ME AGAIN YOU UNDERSTAND?"**

**The way he said that made my blood run cold. I didn't know anything to say to him at that moment so I just nodded.**

"**good" he said in a normal voice .**

"**C-can I ask you a question ?" I asked in a low**** voice.**

"**You already did" I wanted to roll my eyes but I didn't dear "Is that mean yes or no" **

"**Go on".**

"**Why do you spying on me?"**

"**Cause I don't have anything to do"**

"**That's not a good reason"**

**He just smiled at me and he held his hand to my cheek .**

"**I don't know. You're just so pure and innocent and I always want the best form me . And believe me I always have anything I want so that mean your mine. Now or soon''**

**He's words made me so scared and that just made him smile wider. **

**He then kissed me and vanished before my eyes. **

**I couldn't move from my place. I just stood there repeating his word "MINE" . **


	5. Chapter 5

**Danny phantom**

**The Goth and the ghost**

**Chapter 5**

**Sam: (p.o.v).**

**It's been about a week since I met phantom and he really starting to piss me off.**

**He just can't keep his mouth to him self and I started to like it. I didn't want it at first but now I can't sleep if I didn't see him. **

**I was on my way to school when I saw Tucker in front of Fenton work with the Fenton's. "Hey Sam! " **

"**Hi Tuck" I said as I walked toward them.**

"**This is Sam. The one I told you about".**

"**Hi".**

"**Hi Sam . I'm Maddie and this is my husband Jack. And we will help you with your ghost problem" **

"**Yeah… about that the ghost didn't bother me again but if he did I will tell you" they gave me a look that told me they don't believe me.**

"**Okay. But remember if he bothered you again come to us and we'll help you'' **

"**I will" then I continued my way to school. **

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**I was on my room on my bed staring at the selling thinking about my conversation with the Fenton**

_**What in the world I was thinking about. I should have told them.**_

_**You didn't tell them because you're starting to fall for him**_**.**

_**NO! That's not true.**_

_**Then why didn't you tell them?**_

_**Because…..**_

**My thoughts were interrupt by a very familiar voice.**

"**Hi Sammy" I looked to my window and saw Phantom.**

"**What do you want" I said in Annoyed. **

"**Nothing I just wanted to see you" **

"**Okay you saw me. So lea_"**

"**And. To know why didn't you told the Fenton's about me"**

**My breath caught in my throat. I took a deep breath then opened my mouth to answer.**

"**I…I don't really know. I just couldn't tell them"**

"**Why" he asked again but this time his tone was serious. **

"**is it because you're starting to fall for me? I knew you wouldn't resist my charm" He said the last part to himself.**

"**NO! That's not right" I said not meeting his eyes.**

"**Then why?" **

"**I don't know" **

"**You know… it doesn't mater if you like me or not. You're still mine" He said pushing me to the bed and climbed over me.**

"**And always will be"**

**3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

**Please R&R**

**EP**


End file.
